


A New Life

by DeanGirl1385



Category: Vampires Everywhere!
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Blood, Blood Drinking, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Seduction, Smut, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl1385/pseuds/DeanGirl1385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman gets turned into a vampire and learns to live with her heightened senses as well as new hunger for blood, lust, and sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's January 3rd, twenty five degrees outside and I am waking up in an alley behind a dumpster with the rotten smell of old lasagna and cat urine. Both scents are stronger than I have ever smelled before.

Why am I waking up in an alley way? 

I wince as I feel what most would describe as a slight sunburn on my face, hands and knees, my skin tingling, tightened and sore. It seems to be dawn as the sun is slowly rising from what I can see across the street. The sounds of cars buzzing by in the distance quickly grab my attention.

Morning Rush Hour? Where am I?

A brisk breeze blows by yet not a single goosebump or hair stand up on my skin.

Why am I not cold? It's January and twenty five degrees outside! Why is my skirt torn up to my thigh? Why the hell am I waking up in an alley way?

All of these thoughts rush through my head and the night before is nothing but a blur.

Groggy, I reach for my purse to retrieve my cell phone but can't find it. As I look around, I find the contents of my purse strown out upon the asphalt around me.  
Was I robbed?  
It's then that I see my broken glasses at least twenty feet away from me. I hadn't even noticed I wasn't wearing them as I could see clear as day. The only problem with that is for the past fifteen years I have been practically blind as a bat both near and far sited, lucky to see two steps in front of me without my glasses. Now here I am seeing at least twenty feet in front of me without them.   
Did I get contacts last night?

I sit up rather quickly, my back surprisingly not in pain after sleeping on a cold slab of concrete all night and reach for the pile of belongings that once resignated in my purse. Tampons, apartment keys, gum, a wadded up napkin with some writing on it, and an empty torn open condom wrapper.  
Please tell me I didn't have sex with someone last night!  
A weight pulls down in my stomach as I begin to feel nauseas at the thought. Phone! My thoughts are pushed to the side as I see that pink rubber case just sitting there practically calling my name. I reach for my phone, feeling a surge of energy rush through me as my finger tips touch the case. Without realizing, I close my eyes, hands gripped tight on my phone. Things go black, then I begin to see. 

There is a man walking next to me in a crisp blue button up shirt, tattered blue jeans and a black leather jacket with 2 white pin stripes on each sleeve. He's good looking, almost underwear model good looking, well built and at least a few inches taller than me (which is saying something since I am 5'11" myself) with dirty blonde hair cut in a military style fade. He seems to be talking about having a good time on our date but I can't make out all the words as they spill from his perfectly perched lips all while I'm checking my phone to see if Pepper has texted me yet. I also seem to be concentrating on the invigorating smell coming off of him, vanilla with a small hint of cinnamon perhaps. Gingerbread cookies! He smelled like Christmas eve when my mother and I would stay up making cookies, pies, and sweet potato casserole. 

Things go black once again and I find myself opening my eyes as I gasp for breath. What was that? Did I just have a vision? Was I on a blind date last night? Questions filled my head with uncertainty as I dropped the phone back to the asphalt in a hurry. I am a nervous wreck.

All the things running through my mind come to a halt as that sun burnt feeling comes back and even stronger than before. The sun is rising higher as I sit there in the alley way. "I wasn't sunburnt yesterday.", I blurt out as I glance down at the back of my hands. As I speak it feels like my throat is on fire only leaving me more confused and in a dull pain.   
What the hell happened to me last night?

I quickly reach my hands out, cupping them around my belongings and sweep everything back into my purse. It is now that I realize my wallet and all of its belongings are missing. Credit cards, drivers license, even my social security card. If someone wanted to steal my identity, they would have everything they could possibly need.   
I was robbed! But what happened to mister blind date guy? Did he rob me? Oh My God!  
The questions were stirring in my head once more. I have to get out of the this alley way and back to my apartment, but first I need to figure out where I am. 

I grab a hold of the cold green metal handle of the dumpster that sits next to me and pull myself up with ease. I reach down and grab my over sized tan leather purse and sling it over my shoulder. It doesn't take but a moment more to realize that I have no shoes on. "Seriously?! You took my damn shoes?!" The fire in my throat is back. I haven't felt a pain like this since I had strep throat in the seventh grade. I speak too soon. My black high heels are hanging in the fence behind me, the sun beginning to shine on them as it peaks through the chain links. I go to grab the shoes but low and behold, the heels are snapped on not one but both of them. Last night is still a mystery, my clothes are torn, shoes unwearable and now I am about to do what will look like the walk of shame all the way home which I could be miles from for all I know. I haven't done the walk of shame since my community college years and that was ten years ago. Never should a thirty year old be doing the walk of shame.   
What did I do last night?  
The thought of the day was back.

As I gather the courage to step forward, out of the alley way and into the streets, every sound and smell come rushing at me all at once. I can smell freshly cooked hot dogs as the sizzling sound of the rollers they lay upon ring in my ears. I hear a woman's heels click upon the concrete sidewalk as she rushes to her destination wearing a pant suit and a large brief case in hand.   
How can I hear her? She is way to far away for me to hear her walking.  
My thoughts are now distracted by the sounds of cars whizzing by and horns honking. The smell of fresh hotdogs is now taken over by the strong scent of exhaust. "I'm still in New York it would seem." I speak to myself as I take it all in. Any native New Yorker such as myself would be used to the sound of traffic, the congestion in the air and the busy streets of businessmen and woman rushing to work but on this very morning, it all seemed to be too much. Now gaining a migraine, I long for the comfort of my queen size pillow top mattress. I just want to be home.

I look to my left then to my right and it only takes me but a moment to realize that I am actually only two blocks down from my apartment. At least the walk of shame will only have to last me five to ten minutes. Barefoot and broken down, I make my way out of the alley way completely only to find all eyes on me. I can feel all the judgemental pricks doing just that.... judging me. I feel what seems to be tears building up out of pure frustration but my eyes start to burn as the sun has fully risen. I reach into my mess of a purse and rummage through it as I continue to speed walk down the busy streets of New York. BEEEEEHHHHHH!!!!! A loud horn honking rings through my ears as a yellow taxi comes to a sudden hault inches from my legs. I freeze, just staring at the driver as he raises his hands yelling at me. "Move!", the driver yells as he moves one hand back to the horn on the steering wheel. I snap back to reality, place my over size prescription sunglasses on and slide away from the taxi back onto the curb. I can't see a thing with these on now but the sun seems to be hurting my eyes so badly that I can't risk taking them off. 

 

I make it down the two blocks and see my door way resting upon a small set of steps. Pulling the door to, I rush out of the sunlight and into the dimly lit lobby where I take my sunglasses off and let out a sigh of relief as I stash them in my purse. One flight of stairs and three doors down till I'm home. As I walk up the poorly carpeted stairs trying not to get stuck in the cracks towards my apartment, I begin to notice every minor detail of the shit hole complex I have been living in for the past three years. It is on the not so great side of town but the rent is cheap and it is home to me. Now if only I could find a way to get the skeevy landlord to quit undressing me with his eyes. I make it to the top of the stairs and can hear everything from each apartment clear as day. The big man in apartment 201 is watching some action movie on t.v. He should really turn the volume down. I hear a baby crying down the hall and a tea kettle whistling next door to my apartment. I rummage through my purse once more until I feel my keys, pulling them out by the tip of a salt shaker keychain my best friend had gotten me the first time we ever hung out. Pepper knew me all too well. Seeing as my last name is Salt and I'm white and her first name is Pepper and she is half black half white, it only seems fitting that we would be best friends.   
Oh No! I didn't even check my phone after that crazy vision in the alley way. I bet Pepper knows where I was last night.  
Pepper and I have shared everything with each other since we met so there is no reason to think that she wouldn't know where I was last night. She was probably the one who set up the blind date. I place the key into the door and twist. 

Apparantely my before non existent strength gets the best of me as I fling the door open, the knob puncturing the living room wall. "That's coming out of my deposit if I ever leave this shit hole." I groan as I carefully shut the front door and lock it back. For extra precaution, I pull the chain lock at the top of the door too then turn around and rest my back against the cool metal door that blocked me from the outside world. 

It was then that I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror hanging above my thrift store bought couch that looked as though a garden of dandelion fabric had swallowed it hole. "I'm a hot mess!" My hair is in tangles as my bun is loosely falling down the side of my head. My mascara is smeared down to my cheeks like it would if I had been crying. My black blazer is unbuttoned revealing my wrinkled silk pink camisole. But on a good note, my skin looks flawless. I am still on the fair skinned side but my skin now looks of porcelain and there isn't a scratch on me.   
How does one wake up with her clothes torn, heels broken and hair a mess without a scratch on them?  
I continue to look at myself in the mirror, touching my face to make sure it's all real.   
I need a shower.

I practically glide down the hallway past my bedroom door and into the bathroom. The tiles beneath my bare feet are chillingly cold but it doesn't seem to bother me. I slide my half torn skirt down to my ankles and kick it to the wall. It, along with the rest of this outfit will be going into the trash can before the day is over with. 

As I reach for my panties, I realize I don't have any on. I never go without panties. It just feels gross and way too easy of an access. I'm not one of those girls you would call easy.   
Oh My God. Was I raped last night? Raped and robbed?  
I feel the hot tears begin to trickle down my face as I pull off the blazer and wrinkled camisole. At least my bra is still in tact. Yet I feel so violated and frustrated not knowing what happened the night before. I reach behind and unclasp my bra tossing it out of the room in pure anger. I need to know what happened to me. I need to find whoever this tall, handsome blind date guy was. 

Standing there naked, feeling queezy about the entire situation, I stare blankly at myself in the mirror once more. Other than the mascara running, my body is perfect. The scar across my belly button from the time I got it pierced and it soon after got infected is gone. I lift my arms examining my elbows. The scars from where I fell off my bike and skidded across the gravel at the age of seven are gone. My skin is seemingly flawless, leaving me all the more confused. Was I robbed and raped by an alien that in return gave me supernatural powers of flawless beauty, telepathy and super strength? None of this makes any sense.


	2. Chapter 2

My blood is boiling. Literally boiling in my veins. I find myself dry heaving as a lay limp on the pavement, a large shadow hovering over me. I can't make out a face but I can feel its cold hands on my arm. This shadow seems to have a death grip on me. I feel the life draining out of me, my body bruised and beaten. What is happening to me? What is this.... this thing doing to me? I suddenly feel something warm and wet hit my face then my lips. Its blood? Why is there blood dripping on me? I begin to wriggle the best I can to get away from this shadowy creature but the more I move, the stronger grip it has on me. "Drink" The shadow demands as I continue to try to pull away. Drink? Drink his blood? What the fuck?! I can feel myself getting weaker by the minute. It seems as though I am on my death bed but I can't recall why or what happened before this whole occurance. "Drink if you don't want to die. I'm serious. I am trying to help you" The shadow speaks again and I feel wet skin touch my lips. I can tell I'm going to die soon so I part my quivering lips and let the crimson liquid flow past my tongue and down my throat. It seems the more I take in the stronger I feel and just a few moments ago, I was dying. I suckle from the shadows arm until he pulls away with force. Everything goes black.

 

I wake up laying down in the shower to ice cold water pouring over my body. Reaching for the back of my head, there is a slight soreness from where I must have hit it when I blacked out. The water is as cold as could be but doesn't seem to affect me any.   
Extreme temperatures don't seem to bother me. I seem to be stronger. My skin is scar free and seemingly flawless. I feel more energetic than usual. My sight is 20/20 if not better, my sense of smell and sound seem to be heightened and I can't remember a thing that happened to me the night before, and what was this dream that I had after I blacked out. Did that really happen? What was the shadow?  
"I have to look more into this."

I grab the small handle bar in the tub where my wash cloth would usually rest and pull myself up rather swiftly. Reaching forward I pull the knob, turning the water off and stand there soaking wet, water dripping from the tips of my wavy hair. I grip my hair with both hands and ring as much water out as I can. My hair almost seems to feel thicker than before, fuller, healthier. I can't help but wonder what else I can do. I walk down the hallway to the linen closet and reach for the handle but then stop.   
Can I telepathically open stuff?  
Closing my mind out the best I can, I look at the closet door handle and think about opening it. Nothing...... "Come on, Lizzie. You can do this!" I concentrate again, nearly straining myself when I hear a noise. Breaking my concentration I nearly jump backwards as I see a large shadow in the corner of the bedroom window. I forgot to the shut the door before I got in the shower but it would seem as though someone wanted to invade my privacy. The shadow looks an awful lot like the one from the dream during the blackout. "Who's there?!" I stammer as I hide behind the hallway wall trying to hide my naked body. "I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" I peek my head around the corner and the shadow is gone leaving an uneasy feeling that someone is watching me. 

Forgetting all about the powers of telekenesis which I apparantely don't seem to have, I open the linen closet door and grab a towel, quickly wrapping it around my body which is nearly dry now. I still have a million unanswered questions and the last thing I need is to worry about some peeping tom watching me through my window or worse, whatever I saw while knocked out. Before I even bother entering my bedroom, I reach my hand in, scaling the wall, searching for the light switch. Flip.... the room becomes illuminated and for the first time that day, the light doesn't hurt my eyes. I have now realized though that when I got home I didn't need to turn on the lights but now I do and it is getting pretty dark outside. How long had I blacked out for?

Eyeing one side of the room then the other, I assume the coast is clear and whatever had made the shadow is now gone. I continue to hold the soft towel to my body tightly just in case as I walk to my dresser and pull open the top drawer. Grabbing a pair of cotton bikini style panties with a soft pink floral print, I pull them out of the drawer and carefully bend over reaching for my feet. It's but a few seconds later and I am now dressed in a pair of gray wide leg sweat pants and an over sized Eiffel tower print tee shirt. How did I get dressed that quickly? I honestly don't even remember choosing clothes to put on after pulling out the panties. It seems as though something or someone else has taken over my body and is doing the work for me. 

I still can't let go of the feeling that someone is watching me but I try my best to go about with my day as if it is just me in my apartment. I walk out of my bedroom and down the hall, cool linoleum floor beneath my feet with every step. Making my way to the kitchen I glance at my microwave to check the time. 5:00 pm. When I made it home, the sun had just risen and now the sun had just set? I blacked out for most of the day.... all day! I haven't eaten. I need to eat, maybe that's why I'm blacking out. Letting out a deep breath, I take two more steps towards the fridge and pull the door open. My shelves are nearly bare as I haven't been grocery shopping in at least two weeks. When you work a minimum wage job stacking books on shelves in a book store at night and are lucky to get thirty hours a week, its hard to keep up with the groceries and bills. "Oh My God! Work!!!!! I'm supposed to be at work in a few hours!" How could I forget I had to work. I know.... I've gone through some sort of trauma that has made me forget a lot! What is wrong with me? Eat now, then call in sick to work. I can afford to miss one day of work. 

Reaching into the fridge, I quickly grab what looks like left over lasagna. The memory of the smell of rotting lasagna in the alleyway quickly forces me to put it back in the fridge. Going one shelf down, I grab the Chinese food I had ordered two nights before. "This will have to do." Popping open the top of the styrafoam to go box, I shut the fridge door swiftly and glide over to the microwave. With one swift touch of my finger, the microwave door opens and set my food on the rotating glass tray. I shut the microwave door, push a few numbers and listen to the soft buzzing as the food spins in a circle. That microwave is probably the newest, nicest thing in the apartment or that I even own for that matter all thanks to my mother who had gotten it for me as a Christmas present the year before. My mother always worried about me and wanted to make sure I was taken care of. How was I going to tell her about what happened to me? I don't even know what happened myself yet. BEEP BEEP BEEP! The sound penetrates my ears as the microwave stops buzzing. It seems as though it is louder than I remember. Shaking it off, I reach behind myself, pulling a drawer open and grab a slender metal fork from a plastic container then reach forward again, running my finger over the motion sensor button the microwave. The door pops open and I pull the box out, the smell of general tsao's chicken smothering my nostrils to the point of nausea. This is one of my favorite foods and yet now the smell makes me nauseated. I'm not sure how this can be but I also know I need to eat so I don't black out again. I lift the box closer to face and reach in with the fork, grabbing a piece of chicken and roll it around in the white steamed rice. Bringing it to my mouth, I part my lips and taste it with my tongue. It tastes just about the same as it did before which was good considering it was two days old. I chew, swallow and repeat. About three bites in, I feel my stomach start to rumble, twist and turn much like it would when you have a bad stomach bug or know something is about to either come back up or come out the other end. "Oh No!" My eyes widen as drop the box and fork into the sink and run out of the kitchen, down the hall and into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time. I lift the porcelain lid and lean forward, vomit projecting out of my mouth. My throat is on fire, the feeling of pure acid flowing over my tongue and past my teeth as I hover over the porcelain throat. I wimper as I spit whatever bit of sour saliva is left in my mouth out into the bowl. "Why is this happening to me?" I take in a deep breath, feeling the burn in my throat once more. I can't eat, I'm blacking out, my memory is a blur and everything about me seems different. I want to go back in time two days ago and find out what happens to me.

Reaching back, I pull my hair from my face and look down into the toilet. There my leftovers were, staring back at me. I quickly reach up and pulled the small silver handle down causing the leftovers and water to move in a swirling motion as it went down the drain. If I look at it any longer, I may puke again as if there were something left to throw up.

Pulling myself back to a standing position, I walk two steps to the sing and turn the water on cold. I cup my hand under the water letting it fill up then bring it to my mouth where I rinse the taste away the best I can and spit once more then turn the water back off. I need to find answers now and not later.

I leave the bathroom, turning the light off behind me and head back towards the living room of my apartment where my purse and all its belongings seem to be resting on the floor right next to the door. I rush towards my purse and throw myself to my knees knowing it is the first place to look and figure out what happened to me. I grab the straps and flip the purse upside down, dumping everything I can out then shake it a few times for good measure, only a few pennies and a stick of gum falling out. Laying before me are the possible clues leading up to what happened to me the night before, the biggest one being my phone. I reach for it quickly and hold it in my hand, staring at it. Both curious and scared I push the unlock button on the side and wait for my phone to light up. Eleven missed calls, sixteen new texts, five voice mails and a symbol stating I have twenty three plus emails. I can already imagine how many of the calls, voice mails and texts are from Pepper. Taking in a deep breath, I swipe my finger across the phone unlocking it then click on the little green phone book at the bottom of the screen. Three missed calls from Pepper between the times of 8:05 pm last night and 11:55 pm. Five more missed calls from Pepper between 7:03 am and 4:30 pm. She must have called while I was blacked out in the shower. One missed call from my mom at 2:30 pm. She must have been calling me before she headed into work. One missed call from work at 4:37. Time to listen to voice mails. 

"Hey it's me, Pepper. How did the date go? He was cute wasn't he?! I knew you would like him. Well either way give me a call when you get a chance and don't do anything I wouldn't do." So it was Pepper that set up the blind date. I hit seven on the key pad and listen to the phone tell me how the message is being deleted then prepare myself for the next voice mail. 

"Hey. It's Pepper again. It's almost midnight and I still haven't heard from you. I'm gonna guess that you and Matty really hit it off since you haven't called me back yet so I will call you in the morning and get all the dirty details. Love you!" At least now blind date guy has a name.... Matty. I touch the seven on the screen once more and move onto the next message. "Hey its me again, you know, Pepper, your best friend! I'm starting to worry a little bit now. Its a little after noon and I still haven't heard from you. Call me please." If I know Pepper well enough she is going to end up coming to find me if I don't call her back soon but first I have to figure things out. I move onto the next voice mail. "Hi dear, it's your mother. Just wanted to call and tell you I love you before I head to work. Call me back later. Bye." I am right about my mother and as far as I can tell, she has no reason to worry about me as of yet. I skip the next and last message. "Ok, that's it. It's almost five at night, I still haven't heard from you and I'm really starting to worry. I'm calling you on my break and I know you have to work tonight, but I'm stopping by your apartment tomorrow morning if you don't call me back. It's your best friend. Call me damn it". I could tell Pepper was getting angry and there was worry in her voice. I definitely need to call her back before she drags her ass over here and starts asking questions I don't have the answers to. I hit end and go back to the contacts finding her name and number and hitting the little green phone icon. The phone goes straight to voice mail and I let out a sigh of relief. "Hey its Lizzie but of course you know that. Didn't mean to make you worry. Lost my phone in the apartment and it was on silent some how. Don't worry about me, I'm find and I'll call you later. Getting ready for work. Love you, bye!" This is the first time I have ever lied to my best friend and I could feel the guilt wrenching at my stomach. It is either that or what could be left of that Chinese food. Just the thought makes me cringe. At least the little white lie should hold Pepper off until tomorrow afternoon and maybe I can find some answers. I hit end on the call and stare at my phone blankly. All that is left to check right now is the text messages. The emails can always wait. Most of them are probably spam anyway. 

I pull open my text messages to find that most of them are of course from Pepper. "Call me", "Did you make it home?" , "Why aren't you answering your phone?", "I'm starting to worry. Please call me". Most of the texts repeat themselves as the hours pass. I go back, sighing under my breath and see two other texts, one being a deal alert for some retail store and the other from a phone number I don't recognize. "Hey. Its Matty. Just wanted to let you know I had a great time last night and would love to see you again." The text ends with a cute smiley emoticon. This Matty guy had texted me. At least now I have a number to go with the name and can possibly find out what happened last night and hope that this guy didn't rape or rob me. I shutter at the thought and truly wonder if I should text him back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress so check back for more periodically. Some of my Vampire tactics are based loosely on those of Anne Rice.


End file.
